Trapped
by Witchbound
Summary: After Noah leaves, Ste gets himself a new boyfriend to make Brendan more jealous. What Ste doesn't realize is that he has just made the biggest mistake of his life and as a result both his and his kids lives are now in danger.
1. The plan

Ste was back at work the following day after Noah had gone, left for Newcastle never to return again.

Cheryl had shown up at his flat begging him to come back and work for her. He had sighed heavily saying that he would think about it.

And he had thought about it, despite having Brendan stalk him the entire day trying to get him back going as far as following him to the shops and saying something about having not told him something.

Once Brendan had left the store he had thought about it then, thinking about what he had meant but decided to let it go and not give in to his temptations again.

No he wouldn't instead he had a better plan, sweet revenge and the plan was already in action.

Ste hadn't even meant to hatch a plan but he had decided to head off to a gay bar to drown his sorrows in the middle of the night that had maybe landed him a jackpot.

He had been approached by a bulky lad, definitely older than himself with brown short hair. The guy looked liked trouble making Ste almost reconsider his offer of a free drink and then maybe more.

He had stopped himself then and thought things through quickly inside his head, thinking how golden the opportunity to get back at Brendan was right now.

Nodding his head he smiled to himself and looked back at the guy sat in front of him who was keenly staring back his eyes full of lust.

"Yeah go on then." He smiled again more cheerful this time and the guy got up to fetch the drinks.

he came back with two pints of beer pushing one towards Ste as he sat down. "Names Jack." the guy offered his hand and Ste willingly accepted the offered handshake. "Ste." He replied taking a sip of his own beer.

The guy had definitely wanted more but Ste wasn't into wanting that again straight away, this was only to make Brendan jealous.

He instead offered his number to the guy and told him where he would be working the following evening hoping that he could get the guy to come to him to show his 'new fella' off to Brendan.

The man had agreed telling him he will gladly comply and text him the next day.

Brendan was due into work in half an hour and that would also be the time that Ste would finish as Ste had willingly begged Cheryl for it to be that way, he didn't want to be harassed by Brendan just yet, first he had to get his plan in motion.

Finally his phone beeped and he put down the glass he was cleaning strolling over to grab his phone from his coat pocket.

From Jack:  
>Be there soon.<p>

Ste smiled to himself hoping that Brendan would be on time for the show, he couldn't help but feel smug finally he would get his own back on Brendan motherfucking Brady and it was well overdue.

"Hey Ste love, you can go if you want." Cheryl came out of the office taking a seat at the bar with a magazine in her lap.

"No it's alright thanks, I've got a date!" He said gleaming and Cheryl looked up in shock. "What so soon love?" Her mouth hung open in awe.

Ste felt uncomfortable at this and his grin vanished. "Yeah well, just a mess on ain't it? Nothing serious." He said sulkily.

She smiled sympathetically placing her hand over his that rested on the bar. "I'm sorry sweetheart just don't get yourself hurt again yeah?"

Ste nodded in reply as she went back to her magazine before looking up and seeing him there. "Jack." He said surprised, damn he was early!

"Hello Ste." He said smiling politely as he made his way over. Cheryl glanced up open mouthed before jumping up excitedly. "I'm sorry I'll get out of your way!" She practically squealed as she attempted to run into the office wearing high heels and looking a bit red faced.

Jack gave Ste a death glare which made his blood freeze for a second before he managed to compose himself. It was in his head thats all, the glare meant nothing it was just a confused look.

"Sorry about her." He said quietly brushing his fringe from his face in nervous embarrassment.

"Doesn't matter. Ready to go?" He asked with his hands placed in his pockets.

"Yeah erm just gonna go to the loo first." He walked towards the toilets hoping that Brendan would be in any minute now. He checked he wasn't followed into the toilet before looking at the time on his phone.

7:18pm.

Shit Brendan was due at half past but would probably come in late, what was he going to do? He sighed in frustration and took his time in the toilet hoping he could delay enough time for Brendan to come.

7:24pm.

He sighed again outside the door thinking it was for nothing, he would have to think of a new plan to get to Brendan.

He pushed the door open finding Jack standing there waiting for him patiently.

"About time." He looked a little bit annoyed at how long I took but I didn't care because this was just a fling and he wasn't even planning on doing much with him anyway.

"Sorry, lets go." Jack surprised Ste by taking his hand in his own with a firm grip.

"Can't have you getting away now can I?" He looked down at him with dark eyes which made Ste feel small. This guy seemed kind of scary and Ste thought to himself that he should just get rid of him after tonight. Yeah he would this wasn't worth it if he turned out to be psychotic too.

"Well hello ladies." He knew that voice too well now, he looked up and saw Brendan standing before them. 


	2. Meet Jack

"Well hello ladies." Ste glanced up in shock jumping slightly at the sudden sound of Brendan's voice. Jack's hand was still tightly clenching his own which was rapidly becoming sweaty with nerves.

"Brendan." He whispered too quietly and he wasn't even sure he had spoken at all.

Brendan stood blocking the stairs and took a moment to glance from Ste and to the stranger in front of him and then finally their intertwined hands.

He glanced back up grunting slightly as he looked back at the scene in front of him before giving Ste a very confused look.

"Who's this?" He asked slowly and deliberately cocking his head to the side waiting for his answer.

Jack looked him up and down as if disgusted before speaking. "Think I should be asking that question mate." He answered aggressively.

"I think not, mate." Brendan moved forward slightly threateningly like a ticking time bomb waiting to go off.

Jacks eyes glinted dangerously making Ste speak up before things got out of hand. "Erm, this is my boss Brendan, Brendan this is Jack. M..my..." He trailed off not knowing if he should call Jack his boyfriend he gave a wary glance to his side wanting confirmation in case he got angry.

"His boyfriend." Jack answered for him not breaking his death glare from Brendan.

Brendan blinked rapidly as his words sunk in before replying. "That so. Cause see his boyfriend just left...yesterday."

Shit! Ste felt his heart start to race as the panic set in and he didn't like the look that Jack was now giving him.

"Oh really now?" he asked Ste annoyed. This was all the confirmation Ste needed to want to get rid of Jack as soon as possible, it was over his plan had backfired.

Brendan realized his mistake and went to reach for Ste. "Come with me Stephan." He said giving a worried glance between the two.

"I don't think so." Jack snatched Ste away from his reach but Ste wanted to go with Brendan all of a sudden, anything to get away from this nut case!

Ste tried to free himself but made no progress in doing so. "I just wanna go home, I don't feel well."

"Nonsense we still have our date remember?" He pulled Ste towards the stairs where Brendan still stood refusing to move.

Brendan leaned in slightly and tried a new approach. "Get your filthy hands off him now." He kept his voice low and deadly and Ste new that he couldn't let this get out of hand, he didn't want Brendan or anyone else involved with this guy in case he really was a maniac.

He decided he would fake being angry with Brendan for trying to stick his nose in where it doesn't belong and pretend he wasn't afraid of his guy and then after tonight he would be rid of him for good and forget this whole disastrous plan of his.

"No Brendan! Stop interfering with my life and leave me alone!" He yelled feeling guilty as soon as the words left his mouth, yet it had to be done he felt.

"Stephan..." He tried to reach out for his face but Ste knocked his hand aside." No, now move...please." He averted his gaze away as the shame built inside of him.

Jack stood silently next to him, his hand never letting go as a small smile plastered it's way onto his features. Brendan took one look towards him before storming his way over to the office and slamming the door behind him.

Ste let out a loud sigh of relief. "Can we do this some over time Jack?" He asked as they descended the stairs making their way out the entrance of the club.

Jack's answer was pulling Ste into the alley and slamming him against the wall. "He's your ex an all ain't he!" He sneered getting into Ste's face.

He stiffened in Jack's hold as he looked into the crazed eyes of the man in front of him. "No..no..he's not I swear!" He begged with the man but received a harsh slap.

"Don't you dare ever lie to me, you can get that through your thick head right now." He applied a bit of pressure to Ste's neck until he apologized with fright.

"Thats better." Jack replied loosening his hold and pulling Ste's shaking frame against his own body before taking hold of his hand once more.

"Now we'll get you home so you can change and then we'll go on our date yeah?" He said and Ste nodded rapidly deciding to just go with the flow for tonight. Tomorrow would be a new day and he would never have to see this fucker ever again.

They walked to his house in silence the rest of the way hoping that this guy wouldn't remember the route the next day. 


	3. Ste's big mistake

They made it to the front door of the untidy looking flat, Jack never ceased to loosen his death grip on Ste's hand the entire way.

Ste struggled to find his keys in his coat pocket using one hand sighing in annoyance as he rummaged around for them.

Jack took the hint knowing that Ste wasn't about to run off anytime soon now that they had made it to his door. Ste thanked him sarcastically refusing to look him in the eye as he inserted the key into the lock proceeding to unlock the front door.

He heard an amused grunt from behind him but chose to ignore it as he pushed open the door letting Jack follow in tow.

"Amy?" Ste said making Jack cock his head to the side. After all he had forgotten to tell Jack much about himself.

"In here Ste." She called from the living room, Ste followed her voice inside the room with Jack close behind him. She looked up in surprise at the stranger placing her cup of tea down on the coffee table in response.

"Heya." He said before giving a wary glance towards the man behind him.

Amy stood up to greet him. "Who's this?" She said with a smile on her face and Jack gave an awkward smile of his own wondering who she might be.

"Names Jack." He extended his arm which she briefly shook her smile never fading.

"Oh?" She looked to Ste who attempted to smile back but failed. "Erm my boyfriend." He replied sheepishly.

"Oh my god you never said anything!" She squealed in excitement. "Amy don't." He replied embarrassed and a little bit nervous. He wanted this night over as fast as possible so that he could dump the tosser.

She looked to him apologetically. "Sorry." She answered quietly. "You okay Ste?" She asked. Jack continued to stand silently in awkwardness.

"Ye, just don't wake the kids ye?" She nodded her head slightly still gleaming for her friend.

"Kids?" Jack spoke up now making Ste panic for his slip up, he was surely going to get a beating when they left the flat and if he found out Amy was his ex he would really be in for it, he decided he wanted him out the house as fast as possible.

He tried to look calm before he spoke next. "Right I'm gonna go get ready then we'll set off ye?" Jack nodded his eyes still wide, his eyes never left Ste's back until he was out of the room. He glanced back to Amy who resumed her place on the sofa.

"Sorry do you want a cuppa or anything?" She spoke up when she noticed him looking. "No thanks. So kids eh?" He asked very interested all of a sudden.

"Yeah, Leah and Lucas." She smiled proudly before taking a sip of her drink. "Yours are they?" He continued.

She placed her hair behind her ears feeling a bit awkward at the question coming from a stranger. "Oh and Ste's. But we haven't been together like that in years." She quickly added not wanting him to get the wrong impression.

Jack looked taken aback at her answer, so the little shit was still living with his ex was he. He composed his features feeling the rage inside of him build up.

"Oh thats no problem." He pretended not to care but Amy looked away warily not wanting to offend him in anyway.

Ste came back dressed smartly in a blue shirt, might as well pretend to make an effort he thought. "Right lets go then." He replaced the fake smile back onto his face so that Amy wouldn't be too concerned. He also didn't want to give Jack any satisfaction by showing his fear, been there done that and he wouldn't go back there again.

Jack gave a sarcastic gleaming smile. "Yeah, lets go." He said letting Ste lead the way. "Won't be too long Ames." He shouted before they exited the scummy flat.

They walked in silence for 5 minutes before Jack took a hold of Ste and roughly turned him around. "What yer doing?" He asked in both annoyance and surprise.

Jack backed him into a corner making Ste stumble with the pace of walking backwards. His back hit the wall as he looked on in shock, his muscles freezing up. "You move out of that flat or your little kiddies won't see daylight again, do you understand me?" He snared into his face letting droplets of spit fall onto him.

"W..what?" Ste asked confused. Why would he ask such a question? "Your living with your ex!" Jack screamed making Ste whimper in fright as he tried to jerk away but to no avail.

He answered him with a rushed explanation which was barely audible. This guy was scaring the crap out of him and he didn't know what he had done wrong.

He received a punch to the face, his teeth smashing into his lip with the impact as a cry escaped his throat. "Sorry but I didn't hear you there!" He continued grabbing a fistful of hair and forcing Ste to look at him.

Tears and blood ran down his face as he tried to catch his breath. "To look after me kids." He replied angry at himself for getting into another stupid situation.

"I...don't...care!" Jack explained holding Ste's chin painfully in his grasp as he slowly punctuated each word.

Ste cowered away slightly closing his eyes and expecting another blow but none came. "You leave or they will." He threatened.

He nodded rapidly in response for now knowing it was the best thing to just agree on anything this lunatic had to say.

He'd be rid of him by the end of tonight and everything would be just great. If not he could always call the police, there was no way this nutter was going to ruin his life.

"Good boy." Jack said his face softening as he tapped and stroked Ste's cheek hoping to calm him.

"Now lets go to mine shall we?" He asked which wasn't even open for discussion and Ste knew it.

"Wh..what? What about the date?" His breath hitched in panic, he didn't want to do this, what if he got raped?

His hand was taken by that powerful grip again as he got pulled along against his will. 


	4. I love you

They arrived at their destination, Jack's apartment. Ste trembled with fright as he was led inside where he would discover his fate.

His apartment was messy with clothes spewled all over in messy heaps and empty cups and dishes scattered around. He stopped nervously inside the doorway as he took in the surroundings wondering whether he was actually going to die tonight.

"Move it then." Jack insisted pulling Ste out of his thoughts. He jumped slightly gulping loudly with nerves as he made his way over to the sofa.

Jack looked to him intrigued looking as though he was loving every moment of his discomfort. "I'll get some drinks ye?" He didn't give Ste chance to answer as he made his way into the kitchen to fetch them.

Ste glanced to his phone wondering whether he should make a break for it now or wait and see, he could always call the cops if things got out of hand he supposed. He started to think of Brendan again letting his mind wonder and wished that he hadn't gone through with this pathetic idea of his.

Scrolling through his contacts he stopped to stare at his name, he supposed considering calling him, asking him to come and rescue him but thought better of it as he didn't want Brendan to see him as even weaker than before. He didn't need looking after despite what Brendan thought.

He gave a small yelp as Jack strode back into the room with the drinks in his hand. "Jumpy thing aren't ya?" He asked amused before handing over the cold beer.

Ste let out a shaky laugh taking a long gulp of beer then stopped, he wouldn't get drunk here no way.

"So...you and your boss?" Jack asked slowly making Ste snap his head up wide eyed.

He decided to lie to minimise his kids getting dragged into this mess once more. "Was a long time ago." He replied hoping that Jack wasn't a walking lie detector.

He seemed to accept the answer however. "Looks a little possesive to me, I don't like it." His gaze turned ice cold towards Ste taking a large gulp of his own beer.

"Me neither." Sort of half true but he still couldn't risk giving the wrong answer.

Jack's hand wandered around his waist stroking near his lower back making Ste's breath hitch slightly.

"Nervous?" Jack's eyebrows raised slightly as he turned his head.

Ste shook his head rapidly. "No." He quietly cursed at how small his voice sounded but at least it wasn't shaking no more he thought.

"It's okay." He said smiling. "We can do the main bit later on."

He sighed in relief at that. "Thats good, I don't normally jump into bed on the first date." Another lie.

Jack turned his head again as he finished his beer off. "When I mean later on, I mean soon."

Ste felt his blood freeze nearly flinching as Jack suddenly shot up into a standing position.

"Getting another beer." He strode off into the kitchen again and Ste shut off his brain not thinking.

As soon as Jack's back dissapeared out of view he was up like a shot and running for the front door, thankfully the door was unlocked and he dashed out of the apartment as fast as he could never slowing down.

He ran for what felt like an eternity but he was only half way home before he came to a slow steady walk, every now and then looking behind him for signs of Jack.

His phone began to ring making his heart race at the sudden sound of it. He calmed himself as he looked and saw the caller ID was Jack. He ignored it as he continued his journey home. He would never ever go anywhere alone with that man ever again he decided. No infact he would never see him ever again.

Ste felt a smile plaster it's way onto his face as he approached his destination not hesitating to lock the door when he got inside.

He collapsed on his bed hoping that he wouldn't dream of Jack.

The next day Ste arrived at work like normal pretending nothing had happened. Jack had tried calling several times all of which Ste had ignored.

Amy had bugged Ste for information on how his 'date' had gone but Ste brushed her off telling her that he didn't really like him that way.

She had agreed with Ste's thoughts with him however saying he had seemed kind of creepy before telling Ste he needed to pick them better.

Ste had rolled his eyes heading out of the door and making his way to work.

He was five minutes late when he headed through the doors of Chez Chez, he immedietely was greeted by the sight of Brendan who stood up from the bar upon Ste's arrival.

"Your late." He said without any real emotion as he cocked his head to the side as if inspecting him.

He lowered his eyes not in the mood for Brendan's games as he made his way around to stand behind the bar. "Sorry." He mumbled not really sorry at all.

Brendan frowned. "It's okay. I guess." He was about to say something more when Cheryl came trotting up the stairs in high heels grabbing both of their attention.

"Oh hey guys!" She yelled gleaming as always. "Hey sis." Brendan replied and Ste just nodded to her in responce offering a small smile.

"So how was your date Ste?" She replied happily as she plonked herself down onto a stool. Brendan coughed awkwardly in responce.

Ste was about to tell her part of the truth, the part that he thought the guy was a jerk that is. But decided not to with Brendan stood here. "Was fine, yeah. Cheers." He smiled as he took a quick glance to Brendan before looking away feeling smug.

Cheryl gave him a wink. "Gonna see him again then, hey?" Ste considered his next words carefully not quite sure what to say. "Erm, maybe dunno." He replied.

"Stephan, can I talk to yer in privrate for a minute, please?" Brendan said his eyes pleading with Ste to say yes.

Cheryl realised her mistake talking about this in front of him and was about to apoloagise but decided to not say anything else instead feeling awkward herself now.

Ste kept his face neutral ignoring the flutter in his stomach by Brendan's attention. "What for?"

"Please, just a minuite okay?" He replied fidgiting with uneasiness.

"Suppose." His answer made Brendan sigh in relief as he gestured to the office letting Ste head in first before following and closing the door behind them.

Once the door was closed there was silence, each waiting for the other to speak first. Ste decided to break the silent tension. "Whats this about Brendan?"

Brendan ran a hand over his face frustrated. "Please don't see that guy again Stephan." He turned to look at him his voice almost cracking.

"Why whats it to you?" He decided to stay stubborn not yet ready to forgive Brendan for what he had done to him.

"Just promise me you won't." He replied his voice grew slightly annoyed by Ste's stubbornness.

Ste didn't want to hear it attempting to get past Brendan to the door. "Just get out my way Brendan." He snarled, Brendan placed his hand on Ste's chest blocking his attempts.

"Wait..wait please, I never told you..." He trailed off not knowing how to say the words.

"Never told me what!" Ste pratically screamed in his face waiting for an answer but didn't recieve one. "Yeah, I didn't think so. Now move." His jaw was set tightly trying not to snap.

Brendan took a deep breath. "I didn't tell you that..." He trailed off once more sighing again in frustration, "Just move Brendan." Ste once again tried to shove past him.

"I love yer, okay! I love yer Stephan. Thats what I never told you." He said stopping Ste dead in his tracks his mouth open in shock.

"You what?" He said wondering if he had heard that right. "I love yer." Brendan whispered once more moving his face close to Ste's.

"No don't." Ste said breathlessly as Brendan attempted to kiss him, he moved back slightly feeling the all familiar flutter once more but knowing that this wasn't right. Brendan placed his hands on each side of Ste's head stopping him.

Brendan's eyes where half closed with lust. "Why?" He whispered seducingly and Ste felt his own eyes glaze over as he felt himself grow weak with desire.

He leaned in once more claiming Ste's lips with his own, the kiss immedietly grew furious and Ste found himself pushed back against the desk as Brendan's control crumbled.

He was placed on the desk as Brendan raced to remove Ste's trousers with impatient ferosity while he removed Brendan's jacket and started on his shirt buttons clumbsily.

His shoes where ripped off along with his trousers and he paused to lift Ste's shirt over his head as Ste opened up Brendan's shirt caressing the chest hair as he did.

Ste sat panting as Brendan quickly stripped himself of all of his clothes, boxers and all before pulling Ste's down and giving him a few quick pumps.

Brendan spat on his hand lubing himself up before lining up to Ste's tight arse. He moaned with both pain and pleasure as Brendan slowly entered him until he was fully sheated inside.

Their eyes locked as Brendan allowed to him to adjust to the feeling and Ste felt that they where more connected than they had ever been before. They leant up for a slow passionate kiss before Brendan started to move slowly in and out gradually picking up the pace.

The sound of grunting filled the office as Brendan began to furiously pound into Ste, both forgetting about everything but each other.

When Brendan was close he grabbed hold of Ste's throbbing member and began to fist it in motion with his thrusts bringing Ste on the edge.

His eyes rolled up as Brendan came into him, his own orgasm following straight after spilling onto Brendan's hand. He felt weight on him as Brendan relaxed ontop of him both of them trying to calm their breathing.

Brendan had told him that he loved him, he couldn't believe his luck. Maybe this time things might be diffeerent. He placed his hand in Brendan's hair as he offered a smile recieving one in return.

He removed himself from Ste slowly both of them gleaming slightly with sweat. "Does this mean we can be together?" Ste asked hopefully.

Brendan nodded as he put his boxers and trousers back on. "Yer." He answered flinging Ste his own boxers.

Ste smiled wide not caring if he looked like an idiot. He leapt up from the desk to put on his boxers the smile never leaving his face while he did.

Brendan was fully dressed before himself and they stood facing each other for a minute. "So you ain't gonna hide no more?" He wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to be going around in circles once more.

"No I ain't gonna hide Stephan. Trust me yer?" He said looking awkward. He walked over to Ste however and grabbed a hold of his hand. Ste looked down at their hands surprised but happy and looked up to see Brendan was smiling at him.

They walked to the door still holding hands opening it. "Woah watch out Brady." Warren said as he nearly walked into them. He looked down at their hands smiling like an idiot in responce laughing to himself as they moved out of the way.

"Foxy." Brendan aknowledged him not even looking annoyed. Wow amazing thought Ste, maybe things where going to be different afterall.

Brendan gave a small amused laugh as Warren shut the door after himself. "Whats funny?" Ste asked curious. "Warren will be sitting at that desk after what we've just done." He said eyebrows raised.

Ste burst out laughing at this, it was funny after all. His laughter was cut short however as he heard the voice he had been dreading. "So look who it is." He turned to look with horror in his face, his worst enemy to be. Jack. 


	5. Confrontation

"So look who it is." Jack said looking disgusted at the sight of Ste's hand in Brendan's.

Ste's laughter died in his throat as he looked into Jack's cold gaze, he felt Brendan's hand tighten around his own.

"What do yer want?" Brendan snarled, Jack didn't even flinch he continued to stare straight at Ste intensely making Ste glance to the floor feeling sick with dread.

Jack slowly turned his eyes to Brendan's furious face. "I want whats mine." He gestured to Ste impatiently.

He felt himself being pushed back slightly as Brendan placed himself protectively in front of Ste.

"Don't think so mate, now do one." He replied not moving from his position.

Jack boomed with laughter catching Cheryl's attention from the bar.

"Is there a problem?" She asked standing up from the stool she occupied.

"Yeah there is. Seems this queer has something that belongs to me." Ste glanced to Brendan at this remark that Jack has made worried what his reaction would be.

Brendan grunted in response his lip twitching. He surprised Ste by not lashing out. "Cheryl, don't get involved yer?" He asked instead, his gaze never leaving Jack.

She looked appalled by Jack's comment, ignoring Brendan's advice in anger. "You what? Ste is not anybodies property! I think you should leave..."

"Cheryl..." Brendan warned.

Ste decided to also speak up finally feeling braver with the support. "Cheryl please, don't."

"Aww, sweet." Jack said sarcastically. "But you see, he is mine now. I want him therefore I'll have him if you don't mind." He tried to grab what he could see of Ste's arm but received a punch from Brendan.

He stumbled back slightly wiping his hand onto his now burst lip smearing blood. He laughed before grabbing a hold of Cheryl's hair.

She shrieked in pain and then screamed in fear as he went to shove her down the stairs.

Brendan grabbed his neck from behind in a vice grip before he could harm Cheryl pulling him away from her.

They stumbled backwards until Brendan's back hit the wall, his grip never leaving Jack's throat. He was choking, gasping for breathe as Brendan's hold got tighter.

"Brendan, don't please, stop it!" Ste came forward grabbing a hold of Brendan's arm trying to pry Brendan's fingers from Jack's throat.

Brendan glanced to Ste warily seeing that the lad was crying. It made Brendan realize he might end up killing another man and quickly let go flinging Jack to the ground in shock at what he had almost done.

He then looked up to Cheryl who was also in tears holding her hand to her mouth as she shook and stared in horror.

Jack was still choking on the floor holding his neck when Warren stormed out the office looking confused at the commotion. "What the hells going on here then? Anyone care to explain all the racket out here!" He yelled furiously his face going bright red.

Cheryl pointed to the man on the floor her hand shaking uncontrollably.

He looked up as she did his breathing returning to normal. He stood slowly as he turned to face Warren.

"Get the fuck out of my club before I do something I regret!" He was still raging growing more pissed off by the minute.

Jack turned his gaze to Ste who was cowering by Brendan's side. "This ain't over, kid." He whispered ignoring the growl he received from Brendan.

He turned descending the stairs and exiting the club. The last thing Ste heard was the office door slamming before his vision went black. 


	6. Fear

Brendan held onto Ste's waist as he started sliding to the floor, keeping him upright.

"Stephan?" He asked concerned as he tried to glance at his face while holding him up.

"Oh my goodness, Bren I think he's fainted." Cheryl had snapped out of her shock like state once she had realized Ste's condition.

She came over approaching worriedly. "Need some help love?" She asked Brendan as he began to lift Ste into his arms.

"No, don't worry Chez I got him." He moved around her placing Ste on the couch near by and stroking his hair back from his forehead.

"Should we call an ambulance?" She asked Brendan frantically, phone in hand. Brendan shook his head knowing he had only fainted from the shock and fear of what had happened.

He was about to say something but stopped when he heard Ste moan. They glanced down worry evident in their faces as Ste opened his eyes slowly. He blinked rapidly trying to clear the blurriness, he realized he was being talked to and struggled to hear.

"...okay love?" He was greeted by Cheryl looming over him and began to sit up with Brendan's help. "Yeah..." He whispered his voice sounding horse.

"Get him a drink will yer Chez?" Brendan asked. Ste let himself lean into him grateful that he had been there to protect him from that monster.

Cheryl came back with a glass of water handing it to him before sitting beside him. "Cheers." He said wincing at his own voice before taking small sips of his drink.

"Cheryl, give us a minute will yer?" Brendan said as Ste finished his glass placing it down on the table.

She looked slightly upset but agreed. "Sure love, got some things I ought to be doing anyway." She offered Ste a small smile before walking into the office letting it shut behind her.

Brendan waited till she was out of sight before turning to Ste. "I want yer to stay well away from that guy okay?" Ste nodded already knowing he had to at all costs. He just hoped that Jack would give up after this confrontation and go and find someone else to stalk.

He remembered something then and jumped out of his seat panicking. "Whoa, Stephan..." Brendan also stood up hands held out trying to let Ste know he was safe.

He heard Brendan saying his name again as he took out his phone to find Amy's name in his contacts before pressing the call button. He waited patiently for her to pick up the phone but it only continued to ring.

His heart started racing faster and he paced up and down until Brendan had to stop him."Stephan, whats wrong?" He asked holding him in place.

"He said he was gonna hurt me kids." He said in a small voice, he knew he was almost in tears again but didn't care as he continued trying to ring Amy.

"Okay, okay...I..I won't let him Stephan okay?" Brendan tried to reassure him as best he could.

"No, you don't understand. He knows where I live." He wiped his sleeves across his eyes trying to dry them as they began to fall down his face.

Brendan made a decision, taking a hold of Ste's arm and dragging him along to the stairs. "Come on I'll take yer home."

"Wait..." Ste said desperately yanking his arm out of Brendan's grasp as Amy answered the phone.

"Ames!" He yelled in relief, he was aware his voice sounded broken but didn't care.

Amy noticed too. "Ste whats wrong? Are you crying? Oh my god Ste..." She asked wanting to say more.

"I'm fine but listen, Jack's been here." He took a deep breathe trying to calm himself. "He..Amy I think he's gonna try hurt the kids..." He cried harder at the thought. Brendan stood silently as he listened running a hand up and down Ste's back.

Amy started yelling now frantic with worry. "What! Ste..what..what happened? What am I meant to do...Ste we..we can't let him, oh my god..." He could tell she was now also crying and cursed himself for bringing his family into this mess.

"Look, Ames please calm down. Call Mike, get him to take the kids I'm on my way home now." He said and heard her taking deep breathes as she listened.

"Yeah okay, please hurry." She quickly told him goodbye and told him to hurry once more before hanging up and hopefully calling Mike straight away he thought.

Brendan took his hand in his as Ste pocketed his phone, his touch made him feel stronger as he led them out of the club and they both walked in the direction of Ste's flat in silence both lost in their own thoughts.

Ste unlocked the door to find the latch on the door so he called for Amy through the crack in the door. She came looking relieved and also looking surprised to see Brendan but didn't care for once as she let them both in.

She locked the door again putting the latch back on for extra security. "Mike's on his way but I can't pick up the kids just yet." She said following them into the living room.

The kids where of course at nursery but it wouldn't be long before they could be picked up.

Brendan sat near Ste taking his hand once more ignoring the look on Amy's face. "Why are you hear Brendan?" She asked in an aggressive tone.

"Amy don't." Ste said his eyes downcast. "I deserve it Stephan." Brendan answered. "You don't." He glanced him before looking to Amy.

"We're different now, Ames. He's different." He said secretly hoping he was right about it.

She glanced away looking deep in thought, "We'll talk later about it," She said miserably. Ste felt as though she where ashamed with him but said nothing.

"I know I made a lot of mistakes Amy, I'm...I'm sorry." Brendan said warily sounding as thought it hurt to say he was sorry.

Amy didn't say anything, she got up and moved to the kitchen and turning on the kettle. 


	7. Watched

Amy had packed some bags of her own not wanting to be anywhere near the village right now. She insisted that Ste do the same pleading with him to come with her but he had refused not wanting to be run out of the village by some creep.

"No Ames, I'm not letting him win." He told her as she looked to the floor defeated.

Brendan placed his hand on Ste's shoulder grabbing his attention. "Stephen she's right, be with your kids ye?"

Ste saw the concern in his eyes and felt a pang of fondness, he quickly shook himself of the feeling his face set firmly.

"No all I want is my kids out of the way till this is sorted, he's not going to do anything to me okay?"

Brendan wasn't convinced but after a few tries to change Ste's mind he also looked defeated sighing loudly and running his hand over the back of his neck in frustration.

"Fine, fine..." He replied worriedly.

"Look Bren, he doesn't know where you live does he? So it's fine." He smiled reassuringly and got one returned making him relax a little.

"Yeah, yeah okay." Brendan agreed nodding before placing a quick kiss on the top of Ste's head.

Later that evening after they had fetched the kids (while glancing around nervously) Amy's dad Mike had come to collect Amy and the kids. He gave Brendan and Ste a dirty thinking how weird it was seeing his little girls ex boyfriend with a man.

They hadn't told him the reason they where staying at his not wanting a commotion although Amy hadn't been happy about not calling the police.

But with the guy seeming to be extremely dangerous and probably too intelligent they had agreed that they might make matters worse for themselves knowing the guy probably had contacts.

Amy, Ste and the kids said their goodbyes making Ste nearly tear up because it would be a week before they saw each other again.

He composed himself once they had left not wanting to break down in front of Brendan.

"You okay?" Brendan asked him concerned. Ste just nodded and asked if they where going to his.

Brendan insisted they did as they might not be safe staying in the flat.

"Go pack some things yeah?" Ste agreed and went straight to it feeling as though he couldn't pack fast enough.

Once he was done he and Brendan left hand in hand, both of them still glancing around nervously searching around in case Jack was lurking.

Ste felt as though he where being watched though despite Brendan's presence the sensation of paranoia was quickly eating at him.

"Stephan, stop whirling around and relax would yer huh?" Brendan asked starting to get irritated, he gripped Ste's hand a little tighter trying to reassure him that he was safe with Brendan around.

Ste nodded trying to gulp the lump in his throat away as he tried to relax. He concentrated on the feel of Brendan's hand in his and it helped a little.

"I won't let that monster touch you." He continued and Ste nodded grateful at how much Brendan was helping him through this mess.

They eventually made it to Brendan's with no sign of Jack around at all, but Ste still felt uneasy, paranoid that he was watching him.

He also knew that if Jack saw him holding Brendan's hand in public it wouldn't please him one bit, it made Ste shiver with dread.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Brendan's hand left his and for a moment he panicked but quickly relaxed somewhat when he realized they had made it to Cheryl's flat.

Brendan was only unlocking the door he told himself, nothing to worry about and yet even when the door was opened and they where inside Ste felt as though he was still being watched.

He wasn't wrong as Jack appeared from the shadows of an alley, his gaze fixated on the now closed door of Cheryl's flat. He smiled to himself it was time to set his plan in motion. 


End file.
